segundas vidas
by lucy D heartifilia
Summary: natsu es un joven estudiante de 19 años, el tiene un secreto, tiene una segunda vida; es un boxeador profesional, un dia despues de un encuentro choca con lucy, una chica que va en su misma universidad que tambien tiene un secreto. diferentes parejas nalu, jerza, gale y gruvia. la clasificacion puede cambiar a M, ya que tengo algo en mente jejeje
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en fanfiction, he querido escribir hace mucho rato pero…verán yo soy muy torpe y no sabía cómo hacerla pero aprendí, les traigo una historia de fairy tail principalmente de nalu eso…nada más que decir espero que les guste

Fairy tail y sus personajes son del grandioso hiro mashima

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Era una hermosa mañana el sol alumbraba todo a su alrededor, los pájaros cantaban. Los pájaros se dirigieron hacia una ventana cerca donde un joven dormía tranquilamente en su cama, estaba destapado, tenía el trozo descubierto y estaba usando unos boxers rojos. Mientras el chico dormía no se escuchaba nada más que sus ronquidos hasta que…..su celular empezó a sonar la música era de nirvana ''rape me'', el chico despertó del susto cayendo por completo al suelo, tomo su celular y lo contesto

-alo natsu-dijo la voz del teléfono algo seria-natsu en la noche tendrás una pelea con un boxeador mayor que tu

-no me despiertes así-dijo o más bien grito natsu-bueno a qué hora

-a las 20:30 y no te atrevas a faltar-exigió la voz-a por cierto apúrate que vas a llegar tarde a la universidad, gray estará allí esperándote, tienes que estar aquí con gray a las 20:00 que vamos a entrenar

-entiendo universidad, cubo de hielo, contrincante, no tienes de que preocuparte viejo-sonrió natsu y corto- será mejor que me vista rápido o tendré que soportar el sermón de Macao

…

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la misma ciudad se encontraba una joven de cabello dorado sentada en un comedor junto a otra de cabello azul claro y revuelto

-lucy heartifilia- dijo la joven de cabello azul mostrando una lista-según esto te toca a tu despertar a erza

-pero yo lo hice ayer, le tiene que tocar a juvia-se defendió lucy-además a ti no te toco despertarla esta semana eso es injusto

-es que estuve hasta tarde estudiando para los exámenes, y tú la semana pasada tampoco despertaste a erza

-es que no podía dejar ese libro estaba muy bueno quiero la continuación

Las chicas siguieron peleando, dando excusas, mirándose la una a la otra, cuando se escuchó un sonido de un puerta, seguidos de unos pasos, temblaron de frio pensando que era erza esa joven hermosa, de cabello escarlata, ojos marrón, un carácter inimaginable, decidida, una fuerza de quien sabe quién pero era muy fuerte, pensaron que erza se había despertado y estaba de malas porque alguien la había despertado arruinando su sueño donde había un montón de pasteles de fresas. Se sintieron aliviadas cuando apareció una pequeña niña de al parecer 15 años (si lo sé no se diferenciar edades) de cabello azul oscuro largo atado en dos coletas, con un pijama azul claro, junto con una gatita blanca

-Wendy-gritaron ambas chicas a la pequeña niña-nos asustaste

-jejeje gomen, charle ven a tomar desayuno-dijo la pequeña niña llamada Wendy seguida de su gatita-por cierto ¿ya despertaron a erza ~san?

-no, pero como nadie quiere y juvia es la última en levantarse debe ser ella-lucy tomo su taza de café y se la llevo directo a la boca para tomar un sorbo, luego lo volvió a dejar en la mesa-bueno ¿están listas?

-más o menos-respondió Wendy echando comida al plato de su gatita-charle aquí está tu desayuno

En una habitación de esa misma casa recién se despertaba un joven de cabello azul, ojos azul oscuro, con una polera negra larga y unos short blancos, la joven se estaba levantando cuando una de sus amigas entro de repente asustándole

-levy que pasa-pregunto la joven de ojos azul oscuro-entro de repente y asusto a juvia

-gomen juvia es que…como decirte-dijo dudosa levy-tú tienes que despertar a erza

Juvia quedo perpleja ella despertar a la temible erza, sin apoyo de nadie sería terrible pero tenía que hacerlo si o si

….

En la entrada de la famosa universidad fairy tail se encontraba natsu caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos junto a su mejor amigo-enemigo gray fullbuster un joven de cabello azul marino oscuro y ojos del mismo color, la vestimenta le quedaba algo suelta dejando ver un poco su bien formada musculatura. Gray estaba tranquilo caminando junto a natsu quien estaba comiendo un enorme pedazo de carne, era algo muy común de que natsu comiera carne en las mañanas, comía casi siempre carne era la rutina

-oí gray-natsu ya se había terminado su trozo de carne y miraba a gray-hoy tenemos que ir al parecer también tiene un trabajo para ti

-que flojera-gray puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguió caminando-que no puede llamar a ese estúpido de jellal o gajeel

-si lo sé porque nos tiene que joder la vida estoy cansado de la universidad-natsu miraba en techo como si fuera lo más fascinante en la vida-pero será divertido patear unos traseros

-tu siempre pensando en pelear-sonrió gray-vamos apúrate

Gray y natsu se dirigieron a uno de los grandes salones de esa universidad y cuando se iban a sentar chocaron con una joven asiendo que botara todos los libros y papeles que tenía en los brazos

-gomen fue mi culpa- dijo la joven y los recogió rápidamente-fue mi culpa no volverá a pasar

-no te preocupes fue nuestra culpa-sonrió gray tratando de ver el rostro de la joven-oye natsu discúlpate

-no se preocupen-dijo la joven saliendo rápidamente de la sala susurrando unas palabras-debo ver la continuación

Natsu se quedó helado al ver a la chica no la conocía pero como ella salió de repente sin que él pudiera disculparse eso le disgustaba un poco, haciéndolo enojar, trato de dejar pasarlo pero estuvo pensando en eso toda la clase hasta que llego el almuerzo y se olvidó de todo y solo estaba pensando en la comida, ante esto gray sonrió y fue a comprar algo de helado ya que le encantaba

En la tarde natsu y gray habían ido local donde hacen deporte (gimnasio), pasaron por la clase de tenis, hockey, futbol, basketbool, entre otras para poder llegar a la última, un lugar donde entrenaban los boxeadores reconocidos y profesionales, vieron a un joven de cabello largo y negro practicando en el cuadrilátero, y otro joven de cabello azul con una extraña marca en la cara practicando con el saco, por allí lejos vieron a un viejo de pelo blanco sentado durmiendo

-makarow despierta-grito el joven de cabello azul y la extraña marca-llegaron natsu y gray

-jellal no lo tienes que gritar-respondió makarow somnoliento- solo por despertarme entrena con gajeel

-gehe ven aquí-grito el de cabello negro de nombre gajeel- te voy a patear el trasero

-lamento arruinarte la diversión gajeel pero me tengo que ir, tengo universidad-respondió jellal con una sonrisa en su cara guardando sus cosas-nos vemos chicos, natsu y gray asegúrense de ganar

…

En una casa de la ciudad se encontraban cinco chicas, una gatita y una señora

-ven chicas vengo aquí con contarles la nueva noticia- dijo tranquilamente la señora de pelo rosa- en dos días tendrán una presentación en el lugar X a las 7:00 pm, Wendy ya que tú eras la de la publicidad quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que "fairy girls" se va a presentar

-hai poluchka~san, etto le quería decir que hay un set de entrenamiento también tiene la palabra fairy-añadió Wendy mirando fijamente a la señora-yo pensé que el nombre de la banda era único

-el único que pondría fairy a un set de entrenamiento sería un amigo de la infancia-respondió calmadamente poluchka- bien quiero que se preparen y por nada del mudo dejen que las descubran porque

-lo sabemos polushka-dijo erza interrumpiendo a poluchka-porque nuestra vida se volverá más complicada

…

Mientras tanto en un ring de box estaba natsu mejor conocido como _salamander_ luchando con otro boxeador profesional, ya iban en el tercer set, solo quedaban unos 10 segundos para que termina el encuentro y sabrían quien ganaba en ese entonces natsu le pego a su contrincante en el estómago haciéndolo caer directo al suelo, una persona que parecía ser el juez se acercó al caído y empezó hacer la cuenta regresiva, los demás del público lo imitaban, cuando la cuenta llego a 0, el juez se acercó a natsu que estaba medio inconsciente y le levanto la mano

-salamander es el ganador del encuentro-grito el juez y el estadio se llenó de gritos algunos de alegría y otro de abucheo- salamander

* * *

Que les pareció, fue muy malo, asqueroso, bueno, excelente aunque creo que el excelente está de sobra aquí

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo si es que les gusta

A si por favor si no entienden algo o quieren preguntar algo, pregunten, si también tienen alguna opinión o alguna crítica díganla eso me ayuda a mejorar

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo amigos, primero que nada ¡gomen¡ enserio lo siento planeaba actualizar hac semanas (no me acuerdo bien), pero tuve dos problemas, el primero fue que la Srta. Inspiración no venía a visitarme y segundo tuve que estudiar un montón, discúlpenme como disculpas de haberme atrasado muchas semanas tratare de subir el capítulo 3 el jueves

Fairy tail no me pertenece es del grandioso hiro mashima

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Eran las dos de la tarde en una linda mañana de domingo donde erza la grandiosa erza se estaba arreglando para un concierto que daría con sus amigas, erza se colocó una peluca negra con algunos rulos en ella, erza se puso un poco de maquillaje y al terminar se fue a la cocina para poder comer un rico y nutritivo pastel

-erza, ¿tan temprano arreglándote?-le dijo lucy que ya estaba en la cocina- todavía faltan 5 horas para el concierto

-hay que estar preparada-respondió erza sentándose en una de las 5 sillas-donde el pastel

-si toma-lucy le entrego el pastel- ¿las demás dónde están?

-juvia salió con Wendy a buscar ropa para el concierto y levy fue a comprar comida ya que no queda mucha

-ya veo, erza voy a la biblioteca asegúrate de que las chicas vuelvan antes del concierto

Lucy salió de la casa dejando sola erza mientras comía tranquilamente su pastel. Cuando erza termino su pastel se quitó la peluca para dejar ver su hermoso pelo color escarlata, tomo las llaves de la casa y salió asegurando se cerrar bien la puerta de la casa

…

Levy estaba en el supermercado con el carrito de compras más o menos lleno, cuando de repente llego al pasillo de los pasteles, como buena amiga que es-como erza la mataría si no llevaba pastel- trato de alcanzar un pastel de fresas el favorito de su amiga pero estaba muy alto para ella

-enana, ¿quieres el pastel?-pregunto un voz desconocida para ella-como eres enana de seguro no lo alcanzaras nunca

-yo puedo-dicho esto levy se dio vuelta para poder ver al desconocido- y no soy enana, sabes tengo nombre

-enserio no lo sabía enana-rio el desconocido-bueno me tengo que ir enana

-que no soy enana-grito levy lanzándole su cartera que le dio directo en la cara- te lo merecías, me llamo levy, idiota

Así levy tomo su cartera, pudo sacar el pastel y se fue a poder pagar todas sus cosas, mientras que el desconocido se levantaba del suelo ya que el golpe que le dio levy fue tan fuerte que lo lanzo cayendo directamente al piso

-maldita enana-dijo mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro con pirsin- me llamo gajeel, enana

A pesar de que levy iba lejos de donde estaba gajeel logro escuchar su nombre, levy tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre algo

…

Natsu estaba en el parque sentado-más bien echado-en una banca junto con su fiel amigo happy, un gatito con un extraño color azul, happy se puso encima del pecho del joven mientras este miraba al cielo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-¿que haces aquí natsu?-pregunto una voz a su lado-deberías estar entrenando

-no fastidies jellal-respondió natsu de mal gana-no siempre tengo que entrenar, además tenía que sacar a pasear a happy

-ya veo, ¿Cómo estas happy?-pregunto jellal al gato y este le respondió con un aye-me alegro

-jellal que te parece si vamos a una fiesta, en mi universidad harán una fiesta

-está bien no tengo nada que perder, me tengo que ir nos vemos

Jellal se alejaba mientras que natsu lo veía irse cuando vio que algo se le cayó a su amigo, se levantó y lo recogió cuando iba a entregarse a jellal, él ya se había ido. Natsu levanto el objeto y no era nada más que un cuaderno de dibujo, como natsu es una persona muy curiosa abrió el cuaderno encontrándose con un dibujo de un dragón (en igneel), en otras páginas habían más dragones (grandine, metalicana, entre los otros dragones), en una estaba diseñada una extraña marca (crime sorciere), pero la más extraña era una página donde estaba dibujada un joven con una armadura, una falda azul y su cabello era escarlata, natsu se preguntó quién sería esa joven

-bueno se lo llevare mañana a jellal-se dijo natsu tomando en brazos a happy dirigiéndose a su casa- que cansado estoy ya son las 6:00

…

-¡cómo se les ocurre llegar faltando una hora para el concierto sabiendo que nos demoramos casi una hora arreglándonos-grito erza más que enojada si eso podía ser posible-¡y nos demoramos 10 minutos en llegar al escenario¡, ¡así que pónganse sus ropas, arréglense y pónganse sus disfraces¡

-aye sir erza ~sama- dijeron lucy, erza y levy que partieron a arreglarse-vamos

Erza se puso su peluca negra con rulos en las puntas, mientras que lucy una peluca café lisa, levy una peluca plateada un poco desordenada al igual que su cabello y juvia una rubia oscura, todas se maquillaron un poco ya que su belleza era natural (hay que decirlo las chicas de fairy tienen belleza natural, son tan hermosas), gracias a la rapidez de erza terminaron media hora antes del concierto, se pusieron una ropa muy original de diferentes colores (no se me ocurre como será el traje), cuando ya estaban listas se dirigieron a una camioneta grande negra que era de levy, cuando todas se sentaron se abrocharon el cinturón y levy partió a toda prisa- y cuando digo a toda prisa es que sobrepasaron el límite permitido que era de 100 (imagínense 100 km y levy los sobrepaso)-. Al llegar al estadio donde se presentarían, corrieron deprisa para encontrarse con poluchka que estaba muy enojada

-¿Qué les pasa mocosas?-grito poluchka-les avise con anticipación y ustedes llegan…¿a la hora?

-¡si lo hicimos¡-grito juvia felizmente-juvia está muy feliz de no haber defraudado a los demás

-está bien se los perdono, ahora suban al escenario

Las chicas entraron al escenario que dejaba ver a un montón de gente gritando y pronunciando el nombre de la banda

-hola chicas y chicos-grito levy por el micrófono- lamentamos habernos retrasado

-bien ahora empecemos-gritaron todas- que empiece el concierto

Todo el público grito más fuerte, el concierto recién comenzaba y todavía queda mucho más

¿Les gusto?, espero que si

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, etc. Nos vemos

y muchas gracias a todos los que les gusto el capitulo anterior

¿review?


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la demora….otra vez, me he quedado sin imaginación, realmente discúlpenme, se q esta basura de historia no es buena pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por eso les pido ayuda a ustedes.

Sin más rodeos empecemos

Fairy tail le pertenece al grandioso hiro mashima, porque si fuera mío jellal se hubiera besado miles de veces con erza, sin nada más que decir me despido y los dejo con la histori

* * *

Capítulo 3:

El concierto ya había comenzado, la gente gritaba emocionada bueno quien no se emociona cuando está en el concierto de su banda o grupo favorito, ya llevaban cantando una dos canciones y todos ya estaban vomitando alegría en forma de arcoíris (?).terminaron con la segunda canción y erza empezó hablar con su bella voz

-minna, quisiéramos saber que canción quisieran que cantáramos-dijo erza y todo el público empezó a gritar algunas de las canciones del grupo-vaya todas las voces se mesclan y no dejan escuchar a nadie

-_go away_-se escuchó claramente entre los gritos- _go away_

En eso levy hablo por erza que estaba un poco sorprendida por la canción que había pedido la misteriosa voz

-entonces será "_go away"_, chicas es hora de cantar

Allí todo el mundo se emocionó más ya que era la canción con la cual debutaron y con la que se hicieron famosas

(N/A: la canción es de 2ne1 fue la primera que se me vino a la mente, si alguien me quiere ayudar con respecto sobre canciones cantadas por mujeres se los agradecería mucho, y gracias a sakuraharuno-624 ya escuche las canciones que me diste y la pondré en el cap siguiente)

La música comenzó a sonar en eso juvia fue al frente con un poco de timidez, dio un suspiro y empezó a cantar

"_tienes tan mal humor, y no me gusta que seas asi_

_No puedo acostumbrarme a esto ahora, esto me marea, ¿Por qué?_

_¿Quién esta rompiendo con quien?, ¿estas rompiendo conmigo?_

_Piénsalo antes de que digas algo yeah~"_

Juvia con la mejillas con poco coloradas y una sonrisa se fue llendo para atrás dejando pasar a erza, que estaba realmente emocionada de cantar una antigua canción que le traía miles de recuerdos con sus amigas

"los tipos que me seguían a todas partes eran decentes

Deje todo para estar a tu lado, ¿Quién esta rompiendo con quien?

¿estas rompiendo conmigo?, trata de vivir sin mi, yeah~

las chicas que estaban bailando supieron inmediatamente que el turno de erza termino y le tocaba a lucy que ya se estaba preparando

"esta noche, ¿Por qué esta lloviendo?, estoy tan lamentable

No trates de consolarme, bórrame, somos dos extraños ahora

No te preocupes por mi y vete, voy a desaparecer sin compromisos

Pensaste que iba a ir detrás de ti, esto es un asco, no te engañes"

Lucy se hizo paso en el escenario dejando a levy en el frente lista para cantar

"voy a conocer a alguien mejor, hare que lo lamentes

La tristeza es solo por ahora, chico~, porque el amor se acabo, el amor se acabo esta noche"

La gente coreaba la canción, casi todo el mundo se la sabía, había gente que estaba apretada y bailaban en el poco espacio

"di lo que tengas que decir, ¿Cómo puedes ser tonto hasta el final

¿novio?,beyonce, estoy caminando fuera del desierto

No soy una lamentable solitaria, tengo encanto, esta es mi manera

Yo te di mi todo, asi que no me arrepiento

Finges estar muy triste, finges estar muy cool hasta el final

Todo lo que haces es actuar como un tonto, tu no eres nada sin tu grupo

No tengo tiempo, tengo que irme, muy tarde adiós adiós

no quiero ver tu fea car nunca mas" juvia

"esta noche, ¿Por qué estas lloviendo otra vez?, estoy tan lamentable

No trates de consolarme, bórrame, somos extraños ahora" erza

"no te preocupes por mi y vete, voy a desaparecer sin compromiso

¿Pensaste que iba a ir detrás de ti?, esto es un asco, no te engañes" lucy

"Voy a conocer a alguien mejor que tu, hare que lo lamentes

La tristeza es solo por ahora, chico~, porque el amor se acabo, el amor se acabo esta noche" levy

Levy para de cantar pues en el video de la canción que después fue creado, era un aparte donde juvia había ido a buscar a su ex, este se la llevo lejos de la casa y luego la golpea (o algo así), juvia queda en el suelo y empezaban todas la chicas a cantar el coro (en realidad no se quien canta el coro y lo puse asi)

"vete lejos, lejos, lejos~

Vete lejos, lejos, lejos~

Vete lejos, lejos, lejos~"

En esa parte del video la demás chicas llegan a ayudar a juvia a levantarse

"no te preocupes por mi vete lejos, voy a desaparecer sin compromisos

¿Pensaste que iba a ir tras de ti?, esto es un asco, no te engañes" lucy

"voy a conocer a alguien mejor, voy a hacer que lo lamentes

La tristeza es solo por ahora, chico~, porque el amor se acabo, el amor se acabo esta noche" levy

"vete lejos

Vete lejos

Vete lejos

Vete lejos"

Todo el público cantaba el coro lo más fuerte que pudieran, al otro día quizás todo el público puede tener dolor de garganta o no tener voz pero eso valía la pena

"no te preocupes por mi y vete lejos, voy a desaparecer sin compromiso

¿Pensaste que iba a ir tras de ti?, esto es un asco, no te engañes" lucy

"voy a conocer alguien mejor que tu, voy hacer que te lamentes

La tristeza es solo por ahora, chico~, el amor se acabo, el amor se acabo esta noche" levy

Levy paro de cantar y no tardaron en aparecer los aplausos y gritos, después de unos minutos empezaron a canta otro de sus canciones

….

Mientras tanto lejos del lugar del concierto se encontraba natsu echado en el sofá, roncando tranquilamente con happy acostado en otro sillón, cuando de repente la puerta se abre –mas bien dicho cuando la puerta sale miles de metros mas alla de su lugar-, natsu se despertó rápidamente cayendo directo al suelo y pegándose en la cabeza, happy también se cayo del sillón pero por suerte no se golpeo ya que había un cojin en el suelo

-! ¿Pero qué mierda?¡- natsu se paro rápidamente mirando en dirección donde se suponía que debía estar la puerta-¿quien es?

-natsu dragneel- se escucho una voz, la cara no se lo veía porque de algún lado salía humo-natsu dragneel, tiene correo

Natsu cayo de cabeza al piso, bueno hay que admitirlo natsu tubo un poco de miedo porque pensaba que era makacrow, y el se le daba miedo, natsu se dirigio a donde estaba el joven del correo con una sonrisa y unas 3 cartas

-nos vemos otro dia- respondio el cartero alegre, pero antes de irse se dio vuelta- sabe donde vive el sr. Fullbuster?

-si, vive a dos cuadras de aquí-respondio rápidamente natsu-seguro esta durmiendo

-muchas gracias

Y asi el cartero se alejo con una sonrisa, le encantaba su trabajo, iba de noche a entregar las cartas y les propinaba un buen susto a la gente

Natsu se fue directo al sillón a leer sus cartas la primera era de su padre igneel que estaba de viaje en roma por su trabajo, la segunda era de un amigo suyo menor que el que iba a ir a vivir con el, ya que se venia a estudiar, y la tercera fue la que lo sorprendio era de un amiga de la infancia la cual no había visto hace años, la carta decía:

_Natsu_

_Soy yo erza, ¿te acuerdas?, es obvio que si, bueno hace tiempo que no nos vemos, por eso voy a ir a visitarte a tu casa, estoy segura que sigues viviendo en la misma posilga que cuando eramos niños, ya le mande una carta a gray y estará en tu casa cuando llegue, espera un segundo ¿Por qué te envie una carta avisándote esto?, si puedo ir cuando quiera, después de todo soy parte de la familia dragneel como de la fullbuster bueno espero que tu casa este limpia osino te ira muy mal, decir que te romperé los huesos es muy poco, nos vemos en 3 dias_

_Se despide erza_

_PD: ¡LIMPIA TU CASA AHORA! _

Natsu estaba realmente asustado, bueno es mejor que te lo diga por carta que por celular, porque escuchar la voz de erza enojada no es nada lindo, por eso natsu miro a su alrededor y efectivamente su casa era un asco y rápidamente empezó a ordenar pero solo pudo terminar de limpiar la entrada y eso es menos del 1%

En eso gray llega corriendo rápidamente hacia el de lo mas alterado

-erza…-dijo gray agitadamente-¡erza va a venir!

-ya me entere hielito-natsu se relajo un poco-no soy idiota como tu

-¿quieres pelea cerebro de carbón?-gray se cerco a natsu hasta chocar con la cabeza de natsu-dime

-por supuesto que si-de los dos salía un aura luchadora, ya saben la de siempre cuando se pelean

….

El concierto ya había terminado pues ya habían pasado dos horas, la gente se iba con una sonrisa, y con un hermoso dolor de garganta que hermoso

Las chicas estaban en saliendo a escondidas en la puerta trasera osino bueno ya saben lo que les pasa a todas las bandas, cuando las chicas ya estaban llegando al auto cuando una pequeña niña de cabello negro atado en una trenza, un gorro vaquero y en sus pequeñas manos una cámara, lucy se agacho para estar a su altura y la miro

-hola-dijo la pequeña- podrían sacarse una foto conmigo

-por supuesto-respondio lucy-chicas una foto

Las chicas se acercaron a la pequeña, tomaron la cámara y se sacaron una foto con la niñita cuando unas voces a lo lejos se escucharon

-azuka

-¿mami?-dijo la pequeña cuando vio a una mujer de pelo verde, una falda azul y una polera verde-mami, mira son las fairy girls

-asuka, no te debes alejar de mi ni de tu papa-dice la madre de la niña- disculpen a mi hija, mi nombre es bisca

-es un gusto-responde erza- fue un gusto, nos tenemos que ir

Asi bisca y su hija se alejaban y las chicas se dirigían al auto que no estaba tan lejos

Minutos mas tarde las chicas llegaron a su casa, se quitaron las pelucas y el maquillaje, se sentaron en el sofá y prendieron la tele

-uff, que cansada estoy, ese fue un gran concierto-suspiro juvia comiendo papitas fritas que quien sabe de donde aparecieron-y la pequeña niñita era muy tierna

-si, era muy linda-dijo erza comiendo pastel-chicas, en dos días ire a visitar a un amigo

-uis uis un amigo-lucy miraba a erza- segura que no es tu novio

-claro que no, natsu es un idiota-erza miraba el televisor-y es el mejor idiota

-si tu sales yo ire a ver a mi primo-levy que estaba leyendo un libro miro a sus amigas- te voy a acompañar, por cierto ¿y Wendy?

-estoy aquí-hablo Wendy que salía de su cuarto-lo siento estaba ordenando mi cuarto

-excelente, Wendy ya que estas parada tráeme otro pedazo de pastel y en dos días me acompañaras-erza miraba a Wendy para que le llevara rápidamente su pedazo de pastel-todo decidido, ahora tráeme rápido el pastel

Asi Wendy aterrada por erza le iba llevando su pastel pero en el camino se cayo y piso el pastel, asi paso todo lo que sabemos erza se puso muy enojada y Wendy no pudo salir de su cuarto hasta dos días después

* * *

¿review?

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y lo fome que debe estar el capitulo


End file.
